1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Commonly, a portable electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a portable digital versatile disk (DVD) player, includes a lid body, a main body, a hinge pivotally connecting the lid body to the main body, and a signal line for transmitting signals between the lid body and the main body. The main body may include a center processor for processing requests of users and acquiring results corresponding to the requests. The lid body may include a displaying apparatus for displaying the processing results to the users.
The hinge is disposed at connecting sides of the main body and the lid body. To accommodate, and make room, for the signal line, the hinge may be mounted on only one end, such as left end or right end of the connecting sides. As such, the signal line can be received at the other end of the connecting sides. As a result, the connecting area between the lid body and the main body where the signal line is received may be unstable. The signal line may be twisted and even breaks as the lid body opens or closes with respect to the main body.
Therefore, an improved electronic device is needed to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.